


Indecent

by HoneyBlue



Series: Younglo(ve) dump [4]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, cross posted, i cant get enuf of soft younglo, i didnt know whether i shud tag this under mature or explicit, more fluff than anything, there isnt actual smut tho, unedited soft shit as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:30:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBlue/pseuds/HoneyBlue
Summary: A lil bit of thoughts can go a long way





	Indecent

Youngjae's eyes travelled up the maknae's long, pale legs. 

 

 

_"Hy-hyung!" Junhong whined as he sucked another hickey onto his inner thigh. Purple and red marks on the maknae's thighs marking the younger his._

 

_Junhong cried out, clenching around the other's dick as his prostate was struck. His long legs wrapping around the other's waist as he branded him from within._

 

 

Eyes zoned in on the maknae's behind. 

 

 

_His tongue ran across the rim, his hands perched on either side of the younger's ass, pulling them apart for better access. Gasps and soft moans coming from the younger spurring him on as he traced around the opening with the tip of his tongue._

 

_White steadily leaking out from the other's red entrance down his thighs as Junhong's legs struggled to hold himself up, hands braced against the table in front._

 

 

Eyes climbing up to the younger's torso. 

 

 

_His lips glided along the other's chest, closing in on a nipple. Junhong arched his back feeling pleasure from the attention given by his hyung._

 

 

Up his neck 

 

 

_More hickies dotted Junhong's neck, the younger shuddering from the hot breath blown onto his collar bones._

 

 

To those pretty pink lips 

 

. 

_Junhong wrapped those pretty lips around two of his offered fingers, thoroughly coating them with saliva as he sucked on them. His tongue swirling around as he hummed a soft tune._

 

_Moist heat engulfing his throbbing cock, a hand holding onto the base, stroking the unreached areas. Lips sliding up his length before a tongue shyly flicked over the head of his cock as he gently gripped onto the other's ivory black hair. A suck on the tip before the warmth is gone. Junhong lifted his head up, red staining his cheeks while shyly grinning up at him._

 

 

Eyes full of innocence looked back at him 

"Hyung?"  

Youngjae snapped out of it, realising an uncomfortable ache in his nether regions. Thankfully he was seated at a table.  

"Hyung, are you alright?" Junhong asked, eyes filled with concern. 

Youngjae cannot believe those thoughts just went through his head, how could he think of the maknae in such inappropriate ways. He always had had a liking to the youngest, but when did lust start coming into the picture. 

"Ah, I'm fine. I just thought of something haha, I'm just going to my room." Youngjae awkwardly replied before he got up, twisting his body immediately so that his erection wouldn't be seen. He beelined for his bedroom, leaving a confused Junhong behind. 

 

"What the fuck was i thinking." Youngjae mumbled to himself as he glanced at the obvious bulge in his pants, his mind replaying the explicit images he had in his head. He grabbed a change of clothes, taking a peek outside his door to make sure there was noone around before he rushed into the bathroom.  

Standing under the cold water, Youngjae can't help but think about the maknae. How and when did he even grew fond of the other, he didn't know. A sudden flash of those images, and he groaned into his hands. Youngjae felt like such a pervert, the younger was so pure and innocent and here he was fantasising about him. He's going to hell for this. How is he going to face the other now.  

After that painstakingly long shower, Youngjae left the bathroom with a heavy heart, images still flashing in his head. He felt his sins weigh heavily on him though he never did anything except force his erection away. In a way, Youngjae wanted to be the one to taint the maknae's innocence. He wanted the younger for himself, that he was sure of but how would the younger react.  

Hell, the younger was probably straight. Even if he wasn't, Youngjae was sure that the other had a liking towards their oldest hyung or literally anyone else other than him. Junhong being alot more clingy and comfortable with everyone except for him, especially when he was around. How was he going to have a chance with him if Junhong dislikes him in the first place?

 

 

 

Youngjae felt jealousy creep up his spine. In front of him was their second oldest hyung feeling up the maknae. His hands travelling up the maknae's hip to his waist. He had a feeling Himchan was just taunting him and his suspicions were confirmed when Himchan glanced over, giving a sly smirk before his hands started to caress Junhong's waist.  

Junhong lifted his head, confusion evident in his eyes as he looked at his touchy-feely hyung. Youngjae glared at the pair before pulling his attention away to his phone. He went onto google, typing in 'How to murder someone while making it look like an accident.'  

"Hyung, play with me?"  

Junhong's sweet voice travelled into his ears, Youngjae looked up to see the younger looking at him anticipatingly. His mind then, decided to be useful, brought back the damned images from the day before. Youngjae flustered, 

"NO!"  

Everyone else turned towards the sudden shout. Junhong flinched, stepping back slightly. His expression turning into one of dejection.  

"O-ok then." Junhong mumbled before he rushed out the room, silence enveloping the room. No one moved, feeling the tension. 

"What was that for?" Yongguk asked, breaking the stiff silence. 

"No-nothing." Youngjae replied before he too went out of the room. 

 And so it begins, the tension in the group. Both parties unable to be around each other comfortably. Youngjae knew he fucked up but he really can't face the other at all after his stupid brain decided to conjure up even more scenarios. Junhong as well, being alot more careful around him even to the point where he doesn't even speak around him.  

This affected the others as well as everyone clearly knows that something is up and when they confronted either of them, they were brushed off. Thankfully, it wasn't their promotion period right now or it would have been difficult to keep it under covers. 

 

 

 

"What the fuck is up with the two of you?" 

Seated across him was Himchan looking annoyed to the max.  

"What do you mean?" Youngjae replied. 

"Don't act stupid, you know exactly what i mean." Himchan said, looking pissed. 

Youngjae looked away, lips in a straight line. 

"Are you seriously letting your indecent thoughts affect you and Junhong?" 

The younger looked back, slightly shocked. 

"It's so fucking obvious, I'm surprised you haven't jumped him yet."  

"I don't know what you're talking about." Youngjae denied, looking away again. 

A scoff 

"Then why? Why are you avoiding him?"  

"Because..." 

"Because?" 

"I..." 

"I swear to god, Yoo Youngjae if you don't fucking say-" 

"I hate him." 

 

 

Silence 

 

 

 

Then laughter.  

Youngjae looked at the other, rolling his eyes. 

"That's literally the funniest joke I've heard in weeks." Himchan was wiping away tears, clutching onto his stomach before he turned serious again. 

"Stop being such a fucking coward and confess. Everyone knows how much you like him, except for him. You guys are all idiots." 

"I can't do that." 

"I'm asking you to confess, not fucking have sex with him."  

Red rose on Youngjae's cheeks. 

"Ha! I knew it." 

Youngjae glared at the other. 

"But for real though, this has seriously gone on long enough. It ain't good for anyone." 

Youngjae nodded, looking back down at his hands. He made up his mind, he's gonna do it no matter. He's going to apologize before he said anything else. He's going to pluck up his courage and be truthful to himself and to Junhong. 

 

"Junhong ah?" Youngjae walked into the maknae's room only to find it empty. Youngjae was partly relieved since he didn't feel ready enough for it. Guess he had to do it tomorrow then. 

Tomorrow rolls in and Youngjae is seated in their living room, nervously fiddling his fingers. He ran through the script in his head, contemplating whether he should go- 

 _Junhong ah, I'm sorry I've been such a dick to you but that's because my mind keeps conjuring indecent images-_  wait no that would be saying he's a fucking pervert. 

Or 

 _I'm sorry, Junhong ah. I've been such a horrible dick to you and it's all my fault. The truth is I like you a lot...Please forgive me?_ - No what the fuck that was horrible.  

Or 

_Junhong ah, please forgive your stupid hyung. I didn't mean to make things uncomfortable. I just like you way too much and i can't seem to control myself around you._

 

Youngjae looked up to see Junhong walking in. Though upon seeing him, Junhong immediately turned around, walking back where he came from. 

Youngjae's words died in his throat, his hand reaching out into the air. Well it seems that it's going to be harder than expected. 

 

 

 

Things in the group hasn't really changed much though it was seemingly becoming more and more obvious that something was wrong. Junhong was becoming increasingly distant, not giving Youngjae the chance to speak to him at all. Whenever Youngjae appeared in front of the maknae, the maknae would come up with some sort of excuse to leave the area. Once being,  

_Yonggukkie hyung, i remember seeing an injured cat outside somewhere, I'm going to find it._

Another time being, 

_Jonguppie hyung, i have to go find out what makes the sky blue, gotta go!_

All these occurrences are happening more and more frequently and frankly the other hyungs are getting annoyed. Himchan even gave him a look of disappointment.

Youngjae knew it was serious when their leader sat him down and asked  _(interrogated)_  him about what was going on which Youngjae vaguely explained  _(he left out the explicit part since he still wanted to live)_

As well as asking whether he could help in anyway. When Youngjae declined his help, Yongguk gave him a stern look while telling him to hurry and solve it. Well, Youngjae couldn't delay it anymore but it's not as if the maknae is giving him a chance to explain himself.  

 

 

Speaking of the devil, Junhong walked into the living room before he immediately turned away. Youngjae had enough of the younger avoiding him thus he called out in a firm voice. 

"Junhong." 

The maknae stilled in his steps, back facing him. No one moved for a good one minute before Junhong broke the silence, 

"Yes, hyung?"  

Youngjae looked at the younger, realising that he was wearing a pair of shorts that didn't even reach the mid of his thigh. Youngjae gulped audibly, berating himself for thinking indecently in such a serious situation.  

"Junhong, we need to talk.“ Youngjae said, getting serious again.  

The maknae turned around, hands fiddling with the hem of his already short-enough shorts, lifting it up higher revealing even more of those pale, smooth thighs. Junhong was biting onto his delectable pink lips, his head slightly bowed down. His eyes slowly looking up to meet Youngjae in the eye.  

Youngjae to say the least, snapped. He walked forward in large strides to grab onto the other's wrist. He dragged him into his bedroom, swinging the door shut behind him before locking it. Junhong was nonetheless shocked, wide, fearful eyes looking at his hyung.

"Is it fun or funny to you?! Why are you doing this to me!? Is it fun to watch me suffer?!" Youngjae burst out, making the maknae flinch. 

"W-what do you mean?" Junhong asked, voice small as he looked at the ground. 

"You being infront of me like this!"  

The maknae winced and with his voice trembling, 

"I-i'm sorry...I'm sorry..if you really hate me this much, i won't bother you anymore..i'm sorry."  

The maknae curled in on himself, what sounded like sniffles slowly filled the room. 

 

At this moment, Youngjae realised he was the biggest dick that anyone could be. He can't believe he made the younger think he hated him and now he's dropping tears because of him.  

"Junhong." Youngjae said as he walked towards the maknae, his hand reaching out for the other. The other shifted back, 

"I know it's childish of me to cry. I won't do this anymore." Junhong sniffled as he shuffled away from Youngjae towards the door before he got held back. 

"Junhong, you're mistaken. I don't hate you." Youngjae said desperately. 

"It's fine hyung, you don't have to pretend. I won't appear in front of you anymore." Junhong reassured before he pulled his hand out of the other's grip. 

 

It all happened in a flash, Youngjae pulled the maknae back in, his left hand reaching for the other's neck, pulling him down to crash their lips together painfully. Junhong went stiff in his hold, bewildered beyond comprehension. 

Youngjae finally tasted the other's lips and as he expected, they were so soft and sweet. His right arm reached behind the other's waist, pulling him in closer as he deepened the kiss. Junhong's hand reached up to hold onto the others shirt as he hesitantly slipped his eyes close, kissing back shyly. 

The simple lip lock lasted for a few more moments before Youngjae pulled away albeit reluctantly. Junhong looked at him with shy eyes and red cheeks, still gripping on to his shirt. The younger was looking really cute. 

"I don't hate you, i really don't." Youngjae mumbled before closing the gap between them, gently pressing his lips onto the other's again. He licked the other's lip, silently asking for entrance which the younger granted making Youngjae smile into the kiss.

His tongue slipped into Junhong's mouth, exploring the warm caverns of his long-awaited desires, curling his tongue with the younger. The maknae shyly reciprocating the action, slightly unsure of what he was doing as he followed the older's movements.  

They separated once again, Youngjae kissing down the other's neck as he pushed him down on his bed, pinning Junhong's hand above his head, red still prominent on the maknae's cheeks.

The blush on Junhong's face darkened as the other trailed kisses up towards his ear to whisper 'sweet' before trailing back to his neck, sucking and biting on the skin leaving hickies in his wake.  

Youngjae hasn't expected the younger to kiss him back, honestly expecting some sort of rejection. His heart now bursting with joy as he continued leaving marks on the other. Junhong softly mewled as the other continued on with his journey mapping out his upper body. Those soft mewls were music to Youngjae's ears and he wanted- no _needed_ to hear more of it. 

A knock on the door broke their moment, Youngjae separated his lips from the other's skin before looking up at the door, unimpressed. He looked back down to see Junhong with pursed lips and shy eyes looking at him. A few more hurried knocks and a shout before Youngjae got up and headed to answer the door.  

"Yes?" Youngjae asked, as he opened the door slightly to reveal Daehyun looking slightly pissed. 

"We are going out for dinner, hurry and get ready. Did you see Junhong?"  

"He's with me."  

As soon as Youngjae said that, Daehyun gave him a look. 

"What?"  

"Finally you guys are talking. If this continues on, I swear I would suffocate from the tension." Daehyun continued on. 

Youngjae rolled his eyes before replying, "We aren't going out, just get some takeaway for us." With that said, Youngjae shut the door.  

 

Youngjae turned back to see Junhong seated up, looking at anywhere else but him.  

"The rest are going out for dinner, I told Dae that we are staying." Youngjae said. The maknae finally looked at him with wide eyes, sitting up straighter. Red rose on Junhong's cheeks as he looked away. 

Youngjae felt the nerves creeping up on him now that everything is at this stage, being alone with the other is just plain nerve-wrecking, never mind what they did just now. He was unsure whether it meant as a reciprocation or was it just that the younger felt compelled to kiss back since the younger was such a kind person.  

"Junhong, I'm sorry for forcing myself on you." Youngjae said as he looked down at the ground, feeling ashamed at his actions. 

"I.." Junhong said as a prominent red rose on his cheeks. 

"I'm so sorry, I've been such a dick to you and here i am, taking advantage of you. You have all the rights to hate me now." Youngjae continued on looking,  _for the lack of a better word;_  down. 

"I..I don't hate you hyung." Junhong said, standing up and going towards Youngjae. He took the other's hand up gently, guiding his palm towards his waist. Junhong blushed as he looped his arms around the other's neck, leaning in to nuzzle against Youngjae's nose. He pulled back slightly before leaning down again to put his head on the shorter's shoulder, hugging him. 

Youngjae wrapped his arms around the younger, pulling him in closer as he slightly tipped his toes to accommodate the height difference.  

Sudden sniffles travelled to his ears, Youngjae looked down at the maknae. Junhong was softly crying into his shoulder.  

Youngjae grabbed onto the younger's shoulder, pulling him away to see tears flowing down the maknae's cheeks.  

"I'm sorry, don't cry." Youngjae said worriedly as he cupped Junhong's face, wiping off the beads of tears rolling down. 

"I th-thought...you hated me." Junhong shakily mumbled, tears continuously flowing down. 

"No, no i don't."  

"You said...you said that night..that you hated me." 

Youngjae thought back to the past few weeks, eyes widening when he realised what the other was talking about. Back when he was talking to Himchan. 

"Junhong, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to say it. It was a lie. I was lying to myself. I...when i realised that my feelings for you were more than just friends, I couldn't face you knowing that I can't control myself. I didn't want anyone else to find out either so i lied. Though, they could easily tell i was bullshitting. I'm sorry that you have to hear that, I'm sorry that i didn't tell you sooner, I'm sorry that i made you think i hate you. I'm sorry." Youngjae was rambling at this point, how could he hurt the other so badly. He was such a horrible person.  

The sniffles stopped, Junhong looking at him with big, hopeful eyes.  

"You...y-you like me?" 

"Yes...if it ain't already obvious." Youngjae said. 

Junhong blushed, smiling cutely at the other's confession. He leaned forward, placing a kiss on Youngjae's cheeks.  

"Don't be sorry, I-i like you too hyung" Junhong said, eyes looking away shyly as red bloomed across his cheeks.

Youngjae's insides felt like they were on fire, the maknae looking cute and also the fact that his feelings were reciprocated. He has never felt so lucky in his entire life.  

Youngjae pushed the other back down on the bed, back to pinning him down. He nosed along the other's neck, making Junhong giggle at the ticklish feeling, His heart felt so full and warm with the younger all smiley and giggly.  

Youngjae let up, twisting his body to lay on the bed. Junhong moved as well, turning to lay his head on the other's chest. 

Youngjae looked down to see the other burying his head into his chest, his hair lightly tickling his neck. Although they have been this close before, nothing could have compared to now where everything just becomes a lot more intimate and right. They laid in a comfortable silence, slowly dozing off to each other's warmth. 

 

 

 

"Aw, how cute. They're sleeping together." Himchan cooed as he peeked into the room. 

"Wait, what. Naked or?" Daehyun continued, hands coming up to cover his eyes 

A smack on the head and a look of disapproval before Himchan stalked off, probably to tell the leader about the two. Daehyun pouted before he too peered into the room, the cute sight immediately causing a smile upon his lips. He closed the door gently, walking off to find a certain puppy to disturb. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you like it :D


End file.
